Cherry Blossoms and Hyuugas
by Meriham
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura Haruno e Neji Hyuuga "decidicem" morar juntos? Quer descobrir então leia esta fic e supreenda-se .
1. Chapter 1

**Meriham:** Bom para começar, esta história não é minha.

**Sakura:** Meri-chan tu não devias estar a escrever a fic em que eu e o Gaara...

**Meriham:** Estou sem imaginação Saku-chan e além disso ninguém disse quem é que é que querem para teu irmão.

**Naruto: **MERI-CHAN ESTA FIC É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DA DEMONIC-HELLION, NÃO É?!

**Meriham:** Naruto, eu vou arranjar uma one-shot em que o Kiba fique com a Hina-chan só por isso.

**Naruto/Hinata:** NNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO

**Meriham:** Hina-chaaaannnnnnn =D

**Hinata:** Meri-chan não quero ficar com o Kiba, eu gosto do Naruto-kun.

**Meriham:** Ok, então eu não faço nenhuma one-shot tua e do Kiba ***por enquanto Muahahahaha XP***

**Neji:** Bom, vamos acabar com esta treta de conversa e começar a adaptação.

**Meriham:** Está bem =D Olha pessoal o link original da fic é: .net/s/4329406/1/Of_Cherry_Blossoms_and_Hyuugas. Espero que gostem.

_P.S – é a minha 1ª adaptação por isso dêem um desconto ;D_

**------**

**Of Cherry Blossoms and Hyuugas****F****lores de cerejeira e Hyuugas**

Afirmar que Konoha está em paz neste dia é o mesmo que fazer as outras pessoas te questionar com a pergunta **"O que diabos é que estás a dizer ù.ú?"**. É impossível dizer-se que Konoha está em paz quando Neji Hyuuga e Sakura Haruno decidem viver juntos. Ainda não aconteceu nada _***Graças a Deus***_, é claro se não contarmos com o facto de os dois se odiarem e com os problemas que causam aos vizinhos com as suas discussões diárias.

Vocês perguntam-se do que diabos, é que eu me estou a referir? Bem vamos voltar algumas horas atrás no tempo.

Estava um belo dia ensolarado e o Time Gai juntamente com o Time 7 estavam numa reunião com a Hokage, para falar sobre os novos apartamentos que se encontravam disponíveis para os jovens ninjas alugarem. Depois do que pareceu a ambos os times ser uma eternidade de estarem apenas sentados fez que enquanto Gai e Kakashi discutiam sobre diversas coisas diferentes. Sakura começasse a perder a sua pouca paciência porque: 1ºNaruto estava a chateá-la com coisas sem a mínima importância, 2º Sasuke estava a gritar com este, sendo que ela estava sentada entre os dois e visto que Sasuke ganhara a atenção do loiro, significava que o mesmo se encontrava com o tom realmente elevado, 3º Lee anunciava a grande devoção que tinha para com ela, 4º Tenten gritava com Lee para este deixa-la sozinha e em sossego. E finalmente Neji, em 5º, estava a irritá-la com o seu penetrante olhar fixo nela e aquele sorriso de canto, que mostrava o quanto ele estava a divertir-se com a sua situação.

Passados exactamente 20 minutos de abuso mental pela sua parte, ela simplesmente "passa-se". Virando a sua atenção primeiramente para Naruto que era o mais barulhento.

"Naruto?" Ela perguntou sussurrando com uma voz terna.

"Sim Sakura?" Ele perguntou. em sequer prestando atenção na aura de morte em torno dela, regressando assim para a sua a cigarrada discussão com Sasuke, que também não se apercebeu de nada.

"Você poderia por favor **calar a porcaria da sua boca?"** Ela perguntou/gritou ela enquanto ela lhe dava um soco no cabeça-oca mais imprevisível de toda Konoha.

Devido ao seu potente soco ele saiu a voar pela janela fora da torre Hokage e ela virou assim a sua atenção para Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Você e o Naruto estão a acabar com a paciência que me resta seu rabo-de-pato. Se fizeres algo durante 5 míseros minutos que implique chatear o Naruto estás feito". Ela acabou a sua frase com um golpe na cabeça que não era tudo do que ela era capaz, mas poderoso o suficiente para ele bater no muro. Depois virou-se para o Lee e continuou

"Lee, eu aprecio mesmo muito a tua devoção para com a minha pessoa, mas eu realmente acho que você deveria parar de se preocupar comigo e percebe que a Tenten tem uma coisa para te dizer".

"Tenten, eu sinto muito o meu deslize, a sério não foi de propósito".

**"**Quanto a ti, Hyuuga, tira esse sorrisinho tosco da tua cara antes que eu perca a pouca paciência que me resta e o tire eu mesma."

Depois que ela ter acabado tudo isto ela retirou-se, mas não sem antes de se curvar respeitosamente perante a Hokage.

_**De volta à torre**_

Todos os presentes estavam com um olhar WTF nos seus rostos, devido ao ocorrido. Bem, todos excepto Tsunade que estava rindo, afinal já esperava esta reacção da sua adorada pupila, afinal sabia que além das suas técnicas Sakura, tinha adquirido o seu péssimo humor de bónus. Depois disto os restantes ocupantes da sala retiraram-se, deixando para trás Tsunade que tinha um sorriso malicioso, mostrando que o que ela pensou não foi boa coisa.

"Acho que tenho um plano." Suspirou a Godaime.

_**No topo do monumento Hokage**_

Sakura olhava toda Konoha e começava a pensar em coisas, percebendo determinadas verdades. Ela percebeu que, com o passar do tempo tinha além de desistido de Sasuke, desenvolvido um carinho de irmã para com Naruto, uma estreita relação com Tsunade fazendo com que esta para ela fosse como uma segunda mãe, tornou-se ainda boa amiga de Tenten e acabou por se apaixonar de novo.

"Ei Sakura!" Naruto apareceu ao seu lado e falou/gritou com ela.

"Oi Naruto, desculpe por aquilo que aconteceu. Eu não queria perder a paciência, mas você sabe eu não sou muito boa nestas coisas de controlar a raiva e afins."

"Está tudo bem. Estou habituado a isso. Então queres dizer-me o que é que se passa contigo?"

"Para ser sincera, nem mesmo eu sei o que é que se passa com total certeza. É que tenho um fraquinho por uma pessoa, mas não sei quem é."

"Isso é um problema." Ele disse, com uma mega gota de anime (**N.A. **Também não é para menos a rapariga diz que gosta de alguém, mas que não sabe de quem o.o"** inner: **podemos voltar á história** -.- eu: **Claro, desculpa ^.^").

Antes que eles pudessem continuar com a conversa, Kakashi apareceu com um pop e um "Yo".

"Como é que vai Kakashi-sensei?" questionaram os dois.

"Bem obrigado o.\ Vim aqui para avisar que a Hokage já tem a chave dos vossos apartamentos."

Eles caminharam assim em direcção ao novo complexo habitacional e Kakashi mostrou-lhes qual era o de cada um. Quando eles entraram soltaram um berro. "Mas que mer** é esta?"

Minutos mais tarde quatro pessoas apareceram na frente da Hokage. "Juntas, elas gritaram, "Que mer** é que está acontecendo, porque raios é que estou a morar com ele/ela?"

Tsunade apenas suspirou e respondeu.

"Bem vocês não parecem não se dar muito bem, então eu imaginei que colocá-los a dividir o mesmo apartamento iria ajudar a resolver qualquer problema que vocês tenham uns com os outros =D

**Tsukuzu**

**---**

**Meriham:** Então o que é que acharam ficou bom, ficou mau?

**Sakura:** Calma Meri-chan, deixe os nossos leitores...bem...

**Neji:** Respirar, pois eles vão dizer o que acharam com as suas reviews?!

**Sakura:** É isso mesmo Neji-kun.

**Meriham:** Desculpem é que estou nervosa é a minha primeira adaptação e...

**Naruto:** Calma Meri-chan, você foi perfeita, não é Sasuke?

**Sasuke, com aquele tom indiferente e sexy (XP):** É, claro que foi.

**Meriham:** Arigatou, mas eu não tenho crédito quase nenhum.

**Tenten:** Pois, é verdade quem não viu lá em cima antes da história, isto é apenas uma adaptação =D

**Lee, com olhares sonhadores:** É a 1ª vez que eu apareço numa história da Meri-chan que felicidade.

**Meriham:** Bom, vamos pedir reviews.

**Todos:** Deixem reviews minna-san _(pessoal)_ onegai.


	2. Chapter 2

Demorou cerca de uma semana para que os pertences de todos estivessem nas suas novas casas. O Naruto e o Sasuke acabaram por quebrar várias peças de mobiliário, juntamente com vários pratos. Eles não tinham parado de combater, eles lutaram até durante os primeiros cinco minutos em que se viram na mesma casa.

Com a Tenten e o Lee não foi tão difícil. O Lee estava a começar a perceber que ele sentia uma atracção por ela, e a Tenten não conseguia parar de corar com o facto de que ia ter de viver com ele. Contudo, após um dia de treino com o Hyuuga, ela começou a ficar tensa e a tentar terminar com a vida de ambos, para diversão da Sakura.

Sakura, depois de ter colocado todas as suas coisas no seu quarto, saiu para ir ao mercado para encher a cozinha. Quando ela retornou mais tarde (N.T: Não ia chegar mais cedo -.-"), encontrou o prodígio Hyuuga a mexer nas suas coisas. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar que parecia lançar punhais, para de seguida começar a gritar e a concentrar chacra no seu punho, batendo-lhe e fazendo com que este saísse pela janela para a rua.

Neji ficou ali durante vários segundos a tentar perceber o que é que acabara de acontecer. Tudo o que ele se conseguia lembrar era de ir para o quarto da Sakura para ver se ela estava lá. De ter aberto a porta e não a ver e que quando ele estava a sair do quarto ter tido um vislumbre de um brilhante livro que se encontrava um pouco de fora da almofada dela. Quando o agarrou, para o inspeccionar sentiu o seu maxilar dorido e encontrou-se na rua.

Ele caminhou rapidamente para dentro, para se encontrar cara a cara com uma konuichi passada.

"O que **diabos** tu pensaste que estavas a fazer Hyuuga?" Ela perguntou, com os olhos cheios de raiva.

Ele achou que era um pouco doloroso falar, mas ainda assim as palavras saíram claras. "Eu vim ver o que é que estavas a fazer, quando vi um brilhante livro. A curiosidade levou a melhor."

"Isso ainda não te dá o direito de entrar no meu quarto. Especialmente quando eu não estou lá."

"Não vejo por que estás a reclamar tanto sobre este assunto. Não é como se eu tivesse lido alguma coisa."

"Ainda assim é **o meu** quarto com **as minhas** coisas pessoais. **Não entres lá novamente HYUUGA!** **Caso contrário eu possa sentir a necessidade de quebrar todos os teus ossos!**"

Ele simplesmente rodou os seus olhos e disse, "Vou fazer o que eu quiser mulher."

Sakura perdeu todo o seu auto-controle e começou uma perseguição ao prodígio pelas ruas de Konoha, enquanto atirava todas as coisas que via no seu caminho. (Ela esqueceu-se das suas armas em casa.)

Naruto e Sasuke que estavam a dar uma volta nesse momento ficaram a olhar os dois com gotas sobre suas cabeças. "E eles pensam que nós somos maus." Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meriham:** Peço desculpa pela demora deste cap.

**Sakura: **Pedimos, também, desculpa à Lala-Hyuuga, porque a Meri-chan disse que ia postar antes.

**Meriham:** A Saku-chan tem razão, a questão é que não foi possível postar mais cedo, devido à minha net ter dado o berro nestes últimos dias, mas em fim.

**Naruto: **Esperamos que gostem do novo cap.

**Todos: **Não se esqueçam de comentar no final ok? Beijos.

**--------**

Sakura estava sentada no seu quarto a escrever no seu diário o que lhe tinha acontecido durante o dia e também a sua raiva.

_Caro Florzinha,_

_O dia de h__oje foi extremamente agitado._ _Primeiro fui fazer compras para encher a cozinha, porque eu não conseguia estar em casa. __Além disso eu estava faminta._ _Depois aquele Hyuuga estúpido teve de ir e bisbilhotar o meu quarto._ _Ok. __Ele não bisbilhotou, mas ele ainda entrou no meu quarto sem minha permissão._ _Agh, ele faz-me ficar tão __**chateada!**_ _Juro que um dia destes vou estrangulá-lo._

_Com __Amor, para sempre__._

Depois de ter acabado de escrever ela foi dormir. Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou com o seu despertador às 6:00. Ela espreguiçou-se enquanto se sentava e esfregava os olhos para o sono desaparecer. Ela foi então tomar um duche antes de descer as escadas, para fazer o pequeno-almoço.

"Hm! Pergunto-me de onde é este cheiro."

**"Aposto que ele é aquele Hyuuga a fazer café da manhã."**

"Oh não tu outra vez. Não tens nada melhor para fazer?"

**"Não, nem por isso."**

"Grrrrrr".

Quando a Sakura chegou à cozinha verificou que a sua inner estava correcta, o Hyuuga estava mesmo a cozinhar.

Neji estava de pé na frente de uma frigideira cheia de bacon e outra cheia de ovos. Ele estava vestido apenas com as calças e ligaduras que se encontravam enroladas ao longo dos seus braços. Ele só notou a Sakura quando ela já estava ao seu lado a fazer tostas para acompanhar o café da manhã deles.

"Bom dia Haruno. Será que poderias fazer café também?"

"Bom dia Hyuuga e acho que sim."

"Obrigada. E só para saberes o Naruto, o Sasuke, a Tenten e o Lee vão juntar-se a nós."

"OK."

Estava tudo preparado passada uma hora, e chegaram todos pouco depois.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Isto é, até que o Naruto decidiu falar.

"Obrigado por nos teres feito o pequeno-almoço Sakura." Ela olhou para ele por breves instantes e depois falou.

"Na verdade Naruto, foi o Neji que cozinhou."

Naruto apenas olhou para ela como se estivesse a dizer "tu não estás a falar a sério?" depois ela lançou-lhe um olhar que mostrava que era a sério. Naruto, mudou então a sua atenção para Neji e de seguida rebentou a rir.

"Hahahahahahaha! Estas a falar a sério!? O grande "Sr. Destino" Hyuuga cozinha!? "

Todo a gente olhou para Naruto como se ele fosse estúpido (**N.T: **E venham dizer que ele não é -.-" **Naruto: **Meri-chan, não digas isso çç **Meriham: **está bem és ó ás vezes, agora vamos continuar a tradução e tu fica calado. _Naruto dirige-se a um canto e fica lá, com uma aura negra à sua volta_). Eventualmente, o seu riso desapareceu. Sasuke decidiu, por si, meter Naruto no seu lugar, enquanto ele atirava uma colher cheia de ovos à cabeça do loiro.

"Dobe, evidentemente que ele cozinha. Eu cozinho, não cozinho?"

Enquanto o ovo deslizava pela cara de Naruto, ele dizia: "Sim, acho que sim." Então, ele agarrou uma colher com ovos também e atirou aquilo para Sasuke em resposta.

Após cerca de uma hora, toda a gente estava coberta da cabeça aos pés de ovos, bacon e café.

"Nota pessoal nunca atirar comida a alguém para obter um ponto de vista." disse Sakura a rir.


	4. AVISO

_**AVISO**_

Pessoal, se ainda alguém estiver interessado nesta fic, eu vou entrar de férias neste domingo e nesta primeira semana pretendo postar os últimos caps desta fic (ou pelo menos tentar =S), pq já não posto à muito, por isso não me matem.

Depois de postar o próximo cap pretendo também escrever uma oneshot sobre um casal á escolha da primeira pessoa a comentar. Esta, poderá escolher o assunto que quiser e se quiser também poderá aparecer na one ou nos bastidores, a escolha é sua.

Bjx Meri-chan


	5. Chapter 4

Neji dirigiu-se para o hospital, afim de surpreender a Sakura. Ele passou o caminho todo a discutir com ele mesmo, para tentar descobrir o motivo de a ir ver.

' Porque é que estou a fazer isto outra vez? Ele perguntou a si mesmo num tom aborrecido.

' **Porque é uma coisa bonita de se fazer. ****'**

' Então, isso não explica o porque de eu estar a fazer isto. '

' **Porque gostas dela! '**

' Não gosto nada! Ela é chata, fala alto, é agressiva… '

' **Bonita, inteligente, engraçada, encantadora… '**

' Pensa que sabe tudo, e eu não penso que ela seja bonita ou inteligente e definitivamente ela **não** é encantadora! '

' **Tu**** podes não achar, mas ****nós**** achamos. ' **O seu inner disse rindo.

' Diz-me outra vez o porque de eu ainda falar contigo.

Neji ignorou toda a conversa que teve consigo próprio, enquanto continuava no caminho para ir ver a Sakura. Ele encontrou-a a falar com uma enfermeira mal ele entrou no hospital. Ele tossiu, para chamar-lhe a atenção e, assim, ela virou-se e olhou para ele como se o estivesse a examiná-lo.

"Estás bem Neji?"

"Hn, sim estou bem"

"Ok, isso é bom. Posso perguntar porque é que estas aqui então?"

"Eu pensei em trazer-te o almoço." Ela olhou para ele confusa, então ela acrescentou, " Eu estava aborrecido, então eu não sei, fica com ele." Ele gozou consigo mesmo enquanto saia dali. (**N.T:** E tinha motivos para isso, que coisa mais parva de se dizer, não podia dizer que gostava dela. **Sakura –** Meri-chan não digas isso tu sabes como o Neji é, ele… **Meriham –** é um idiota. **Sakura –** ele não… **Meriham –** Ainda bem que concordas, vamos continuar.)

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

' Hn, pergunto-me o porque daquela reacção. '

' **Não sei bem, talvez o possamos chatear sobre isso mais tarde. ****'** disse a inner com um tom maldoso. '

' Acho que sim. ' Ela foi então tomar conta dos seus pacientes.

**Sala de Observação 24**

Sakura caminhava rapidamente para chegar á sua próxima victima. Quer dizer paciente. (**N.A:** Lol) Ela abriu a porta e deu de caras com um Uchia passado, sentado na maca de examinação.

" Tiveste outra luta como Naruto?" Ela perguntou, enquanto ria interiormente.

" Sim, sim. Apenas tira-o, sim."

"Sim, está bem." Ela respondeu, enquanto ele se dobrava para a frente, de modo que ela pudesse tirar o pau que o Naruto lhe tinha enfiado pelo cu.

"Posso perguntar o porque da vossa discussão?" Ela perguntou ainda com um sorriso.

"O costume, tu sabes, ele estava a ser um dobe e aparentemente, eu, um teme, estávamos a tentar fazer com que o outro perdesse, a aposta do costume."

"Oh, alguma coisa boa desta vez?" Ela riu consigo mesma ao lembrar-se da vez que eles apostaram que o Sai nunca conseguiria arranjar uma namorada e dois dias depois ele estava com a Ino. A Ino tinha ido logo ter com ela para contar-lhe a novidade, que eles estavam a namorar, e o Naruto desmanchou-se a rir, não acreditando no que ela estava a dizer até os ter visto a "curtir" como num dos livros do Kakashi.

" Bem, tu sabes o resultado dela. Ele apostou comigo 10 yen, que ele conseguia enfiar outro pauzinho no meu cu, com os outros 5 que eu já tinha posto.

"Então, acho que ele ganhou, não foi?" Ela disse entre risos.

"Hun, cala-te"

Quando ela acabou ele foi-se embora, mas não sem antes lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, ao notar uma determinada pessoa á espera na sala de espera. Ele corou, num tom de rosa brilhante antes de espreitar para fora do quarto, não notando no espectador idiota que partiu antes que ela o pudesse ver.

------------

**Meriham –** Então o que é que acharam?

**Sakura –** Não fiquem chateados com a Meri-chan, ela não pode postar a continuação mais cedo, devido a bons motivos.

**Naruto –** Meri-chan, quem era aquela pessoa misteriosa.

**Sasuke –** Achas mesmo que ela te vai dizer se idiota. Ela provavelmente vai revelar quem era na tradução do próximo cap.

**Gaara –** Não é que o palerma ás vezes tem razão, mas agora só por curiosidade ainda te dói o traseiro dos pauzinhos que lá enfiaste.

**Neji/Gaara, rindo discretamente –** És mesmo palerma.

**Meriham –** Parem com isso, embora tenha tido piada, não vamos gozar…. Quem é que eu estou a tentar enganar? Podem continuar, mas pouco barulho.

_Os rapazes dirigem-se para outra zona do estúdio enquanto gozam com o Uchiha._

**Sakura –** Bom, Meri-chan não tinhas nada para dizer.

**Meriham –** Sim. Bem eu queria perguntar á _**Brubs**_ que tipo de one-shot quer.

**Hinata –** A Meri-chan precisa de saber se queres que seja sobre algum tema específico, e de que género (romance, terror…)

**Sakura –** Se quiseres entrar na fic como personagem diz-lhe qual é a descrição que queres que ela ponha e se quiseres fazer parelha com alguém, quem.

**Meriham –** Era suposto eu dizer isso -.-" Mas enfim… acho que é só. Não se esqueçam de mandar reviews e talvez eu meta a continuação ainda hoje ou até mesmo amanhã. Kissus.


End file.
